Rejuvenation
by Allora L
Summary: Pai's working on a new serum to turn the Mews into children, but something goes terribly wrong. Now they have to take care of a two year old Pai. Parings IxK, PxL, PxT.
1. Rejuvenation

**Chapter 1**

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS.**

Pai was in his lab making a serum to use against the Mew Mews. "What ya doing?" Kisshu said floating up behind Pai.

"I'm concocting a serum to turn the Mew Mews into children. This will render them helpless against our attacks." He stated monotonously looking at a vial of chemicals.

"Uh-huh." Kisshu said nodding. Pai walked over to a machine where he put the vial of serum onto a platform.

Taruto came in. "So this should make them into children?" Taruto asked standing beside Kisshu.

"Precisely." Pai said nodding.

"So what are you doing now?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm using this machine to enhance the effects." Pai said pushing some buttons. "The moment I push this button it will send out a spark of electricity and double the effects." he said finger hovering above the button.

Pai hit the button and the machine sent out a spark of electricity at the vial of serum. The spark grew into a glowing ball of light, blinding the three aliens.

"Is it suppose to do that?" Kisshu yelled shielding his eyes.

"Something is wrong." Pai yelled. "The polarity must be off." he said moving closer to it. A spark of lightning shot out and hit Pai in the chest, sending him fly backwards.

There was a loud explosion and then a puff of black smoke that filled the room. Kisshu and Taruto coughed and waved their hands around to clear out the smoke. "Pai!" they yelled.

"Pai where are you!?" Kisshu yelled walking around.

When the smoke cleared they saw Pai lying on the ground. "Oh. My. God." Kisshu said along with Taruto.

**Café Mew Mew**

Ichigo and her friends were cleaning up the cafe when they heard teleportation. Ichigo and them whipped around to see Kisshu and Taruto standing there, Kisshu was holding something wrapped in a blanket.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo yelled taking out her pendent ready to kiss it.

"We're here for help." Kisshu said with a panicked look on his face. Ichigo lowered her hand and put her pendent away.

"What is it?" Lettuce asked.

"Pai you see was working on a serum and he put it in a machine, and the machine malfunctioned, and well…" Kisshu said quickly. He looked down at the small child wrapped up in a blanket.

"Is that Pai?" Ichigo asked stepping closer to see a sleeping Pai.

"Yes." Kisshu said turning Pai slightly for them to see him. The girls blinked in disbelief.

"He's cute, na no do!" Pudding squeaked.

"We need help." Taruto said.

"With what exactly?" Ryou asked. "How do we know this isn't a trick?" he said eyeing Kisshu and Taruto.

"This isn't a trick!" Kisshu yelled. "We don't know what to do. Pai's lab and machines got destroyed, we can't do anything to help him." Kisshu said looking down at Pai sadly.

"Plus we don't know what to do with him." Taruto said.

"He's kind of cute." Ichigo said leaning in. "How old is he?"

"We figured he's about two." Kisshu said. "We don't know the first thing about watching children." he said rubbing Pai's back as he nuzzled his face into Kisshu's chest.

"How do we know we can trust you in the time being?" Ryou asked.

"Listen we'll make a truce with you. Just help us. Please let us use your lab." Taruto said.

"I think we can trust them." Lettuce said.

Pai started to rouse and rubbed his eyes with his little hands. "Kisshu." Pai said, but it sounded like he said the word 'key' with the name 'sue'.

"Aww." the girls said. Pai turned his head to see the girls. He grabbed tightly onto Kisshu's shirt, scared of the girls.

"Kisshu, they humans here." he said looking up at Kisshu with big eyes.

"It's okay." Kisshu said sitting Pai on his hip. "They're friends."

Pai shifted and put his face on Kisshu's chest. "Will you help us?" Kisshu asked.

Ryou sighed. "Okay you can use our lab." he said. "Follow me." he said motioning to Kisshu and Taruto to follow him.

"Where we going?" Pai asked looking up at Kisshu with big eyes.

"We're going to find a way to make you bigger." Kisshu said to Pai in a baby voice.

The girls followed them to the basement. Kisshu put Pai on the ground and Pai watched the Mews walk by him. He hid behind Kisshu the moment they turned and looked at him.

"Don't be shy." Ichigo said kneeling on the ground and holding out her hand. "We're not gonna hurt you." she said sweetly. Pai grabbed onto Kisshu's pants and hid his face. Ichigo stood back up and looked at Kisshu and smiled.

"So tell me the story, from the beginning." Ryou said.

"Pai was working on making a serum to make someone younger. He put it in his machine to double the effects of the serum, but it malfunctioned and the beam hit Pai." Kisshu explained.

"You weren't going to use the serum against us, were you?" Mint asked eyeing Kisshu.

"Maybe." Kisshu said in a sing-song voice.

"Anyway, Pai's two years old now." Taruto said. "We don't know what to do. We don't know what a child needs."

"I'll write you a list." Keiichiro said grabbing a pen and paper. He then proceeded to write a list of supplies and things to do.

"Kisshu." Pai said tugging on Kisshu's pants.

Kisshu turned around and bent down to Pai. "What is it little buddy?"

"I…I…uh…" he muttered blushing.

"What is it?" Kisshu asked again.

"I have to...pee." he said.

Kisshu's blinked. Ichigo and the others giggled. "You heard him." Taruto said smirking at Kisshu.

Kisshu glared at Taruto. "Where's the bathroom?" Kisshu asked Keiichiro.

"Down the hall, to the left." he said pointing. Keiichiro handed the list over to Taruto.

"Thanks." Kisshu said. He grabbed Pai's hand. "Come on, let's go." he said leading Pai to the bathroom.

"He sure is cute." Ichigo said.

"Pudding agrees too." Pudding added.

"He's shy." Lettuce said.

"If Taru-Taru needs help, Pudding can help." Pudding said to Taruto.

"We'll all help watch him." Ichigo said.

"Speak for yourself." Mint said. The others gave Mint a look. "Fine, I'll help too." she sighed.

"You'll help watch him?" Taruto asked shocked. They all nodded. "Okay. Kisshu and I should start right away reversing the serum."

They heard crying from the other room. Ichigo and the others went over to the bathroom door. Ichigo knocked on the door. "Kisshu is everything alright in there?"

Kisshu opened the door. "Pai had an accident." Kisshu said. They looked at the small Pai crying about the wet spot on his pants. "Taruto go home and get him a change of clothes. Can I use your tub?" Kisshu asked Ryou, who nodded.

"Don't cry." Ichigo said leaning down. "It's not a big deal." Pai cried even louder making the girls, Ryou, and Keiichiro cover their ears.

"Come on Pai calm down." Kisshu said rubbing the back of Pai's head. "Let's get you undressed." Kisshu said pulling off Pai's shirt.

Pai sniffled and turned around trying to cover his chest with his hands and arms. "Kisshu, girls are here." he said blushing.

"Do you mind?" Kisshu asked. "He's really shy."

"Not at all." Ichigo said with the others. They left Kisshu and Pai alone and Taruto transported off.

Kisshu was washing Pai in the tub when Taruto transported back. "I couldn't find any clothes, but I found a long-sleeve tee shirt." He said holding up a white tee.

"That'll do." Kisshu said placing it aside.

Taruto walked over to the tub and looked at Pai playing with the bubbles. "Can you say Taruto?" Taruto asked leaning down pointing at himself.

"Tarto." Pai said looking up.

"No, Taruto." he corrected him.

"Tar-u-to." Pai said sounding it out.

"Right." Taruto said smiling at Pai, who was still playing with the bubbles.

Kisshu picked Pai up out of the tub and dried him off. "Okay first we should get him dressed." Kisshu said.

"I sorry." Pai said. Kisshu and Taruto blinked.

"About what?" Taruto said.

"I had an accident." Pai said with tears forming in his eyes.

"No no no. Don't cry." Kisshu said waving his hands. He then began drying off Pai's hair. He wrapped the towel around Pai, Pai held it around himself by the throat.

There was a knock at the door. "Kisshu, is everything okay in there?" Ichigo asked through the door.

"Yeah." Kisshu said opening the door a crack.

"Good. I got you supplize for him." she said handing him a bag.

"Oh. Thanks Koneko-chan." he said smiling and grabbing the bag. Kisshu closed the door and proceeded getting Pai dressed.

A few minuets later Pai came out in a long-sleeve white tee-shirt. The sleeves went past his hands and the bottom of the tee-shirt barely touched the ground. He held Kisshu's hand as they walked into the lab.

"Now Pai, Kisshu and Taruto have to do some work, so these nice pretty girls are going to watch you for awhile." Kisshu said.

"But I want to stay with you." he complained squeezing Kisshu's hand.

"We're not going anywhere." Taruto said. "The girls are just gonna baby-sit you for a bit. Can you behave like a big boy?"

Pai nodded. Ichigo walked over to Pai and bent down. "Hi Pai, my name is Ichigo." she said smiling.

"Hi." he said quietly.

"That's Lettuce, Pudding, Mint, and Zakuro." Ichigo said pointing them out, they all waved to Pai. Pai gave a nod at them.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and have some cake." Lettuce said holding out her hand to Pai. Pai blushed and grabbed Lettuce's hand.

**Upstairs**

They put a slice of cake in front of Pai. Pai looked at them for a minute. "Thank you." he said picking up the fork, and eating a piece.

He smiled at them after he ate it. "Did Pai like it?" Pudding asked. Pai nodded.

Ichigo and the girls were in the kitchen cleaning up. "What are we suppose to do with him?" Mint asked.

"We can play a game with him." Lettuce suggested.

"Boo!" Pai yelled behind Lettuce. Lettuce's long porpoise ribbons popped out as she yelped. Pai laughed and said "I look like a ghost." he said holding up his long-sleeves that hung over his hands.

"Yes you do." Ichigo said in a child like voice.

Pai stared at the ribbons of Lettuce's. "What's that?" he asked pointing.

Lettuce blushed. "These are my ribbons." she said nervously. Pai went behind her and touched one, then giggled.

"I like them." he said giggling and tugging on one.

"Looks like Lettuce got an admirer." Ichigo said laughing. Lettuce blushed.

"I got an idea." Zakuro said. "Why don't we turn into our Mew forms and Pai can play with our tails and ribbons. It'll keep him busy."

"Okay." Ichigo said.

"MEW MEW ICHIGO-"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE-"

"MEW MEW PUDDING-"

"MEW MEW MINT-"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO-"

"METAMORPHOSIS!" Ichigo and the others turned into their Mew forms. Ichigo wagged her tail in front of Pai, who grabbed it and tugged on it.

"I like this." he said flicking the bell. He looked at Zakuro. "Doggy." he said running over to her tail. Pai then ran over to Mint and tugged on her wings, making her yelp. Pai then pulled Pudding's tail. After he tugged on all the girls tails and wings he sat on the ground and played with Lettuce's ribbons as he sucked on his index and middle finger.

Pai stood up and moved one of Lettuces points on her costume, showing some of her butt off. Lettuce squeaked and covered herself back up.

Ichigo went over and grabbed Pai's hand. "We don't do that." she said shaking her finger and scolding him.

"I just wanted to see what was underneath." he said with his ears pointing down.

Ichigo face palmed. This was going to be harder than they thought to take care of him.

**Tell me what you think of it so far. Please Read and Review.**


	2. Dates

**Chapter 2**

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS.**

Pai was rubbing his eyes. "Is somebody sleepy?" Ichigo asked in a child like voice. Pai nodded. "Let's go take a nap." she said.

Pai reached his hands up to Lettuce who picked him up. Pai snuggled against her chest. "I want Teddy." he said.

"Teddy?" Ichigo asked. "Where is Teddy?"

"On the ship." he said rubbing his eyes. Lettuce carried Pai downstairs and knocked on the labs door.

"Kisshu, do you know where Teddy is on the ship?" Lettuce asked.

"It's in his room." Kisshu said. "Taruto why don't you transport them to our ship."

"Okay." Taruto said. "Everyone grab hands and hang on tight." he said grabbing Pudding's and Lettuce's hands, everyone else grabbed hands too.

They felt like they were spinning around fast and suddenly they were on the ship.

Kisshu soon appeared with Ryou and Keiichiro. "What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"They don't have enough advanced technology, so they said they would help try to repair the machines." Kisshu said. "This way." he said motioning them to follow him to the lab.

"I'll show you his room." Taruto said to the Mews. "Follow me."

They entered Pai's room and saw a teddy bear sitting on his bed. "Is that always there?" Ichigo asked pointing at the bear.

"Yeah." Taruto said picking up the bear. "He usually sleeps with it a night. Set Pai on the bed." he said.

Lettuce set Pai on the bed and Taruto handed him the bear. "Go to sleep cutie." Ichigo said.

"Night night mommies." he said holding his bear tight.

The girls all smiled and left the room with Taruto. "He is cute." Mint said.

Ichigo and the girls went over and went to Pai's destroyed lab. "Do you need any help?" Ichigo asked Kisshu.

"Sure." he said wiping off the rubble from his knees. "You guys can help clear the room up. We need to find some electrical wires, some test tubes, and some potions. If they're not broken."

Ichigo and the others helped clear the rubble. "Hey Kisshu, can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked.

"What is it?"

"I want to know why you call me you toy." she asked looking at him.

"I…I like to think of you as a toy because you're so fun." he said straightening things up. "I really like you." he said blushing.

Ichigo blushed. "I don't like you to call me your toy though."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it hurt you." he said with his ears pointing down. "Ichigo, do you think I could make it up to you by taking you on a date?" he asked looking at her directly.

"I don't know, I'm dating Aoyama." she said.

"Just one date is all I ask." he said holding up a finger.

Ichigo sighed. "Okay Kisshu." she said.

"Yay!" Kisshu said. "You won't regret it." he said.

"No trying to kiss me though." she warned him.

"I'll try not to." he said grinning. "So I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Zakuro looked at her watch. "It's getting late, I have a modeling shoot in the morning." she said.

"I have to get home before my parents worry." Lettuce said.

"I'll take you all back." Taruto said grabbing their hands and teleporting off.

Kisshu heard crying coming from Pai's room. Kisshu ran in there. "Pai, what's wrong?" he said kneeling next to the child.

"Kisshu I had a bad dream." he said rubbing his eyes. "I dreamt that you and Taruto left me all alone." he cried.

"I wouldn't leave you Pai, and neither would Taruto." he said. "You're our brother."

"Really?" he asked sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

"Really." he said rubbing Pai's head. "Listen tomorrow I have a date with Ichigo, do you want to come?" he asked. Pai nodded. "Okay I'll let Ichigo know tomorrow."

"Kisshu." Pai said. "I'm wet." he said blushing. Kisshu's face went blank, and his eyes went dead.

"Hold on I'll call mom and ask her what to do." Kisshu said grabbing Pai's hand and running with him to the lab and pushed a button on the computer orb.

A Cyniclon woman with purple eyes and dark purple hair in a braid that went down her back, and strands in the sides of her face that were tied up with brown/green bands appeared on the screen.

"Kisshu, it's nice to see your face again." she said smiling.

"Mom, something happened to Pai." Kisshu said rubbing the back of his head.

"What, what happened?" she asked worried. "Urio come here something happened to Pai!" she yelled for her husband.

Urio, a Cyniclon man with brownish yellow eyes and brown short hair appeared next to his wife, Suama. "What?" he asked. "What happened?"

"You see Pai was working on an experiment and well…" he said trailing off and picking up Pai.

Suama and Urio gasped. "I'm not surprised." Kukki said coming up beside her parents.

Kukki was Pai's, Kisshu's, and Taruto's older sister. She was 24 and had brown eyes and dark purple hair with strands in the front tied in dark brown/green bands. She wasn't surprised because Pai's inventions would sometimes backfire on him.

"My sweet baby." Suama cooed over the small Pai.

"Mommy!" Pai yelled reaching at the screen.

"Oh, how cute!" she said blowing a kiss to Pai, who giggled.

"Mom, how do you change a diaper?" Kisshu asked blushing. "Pai's wet."

"Boys." Kukki said. "There lost without us women." she said laughing.

"I'll explain." Suama said.

**Five minuets later**

Taruto transported back to the ship. "I took them all home."

"Good." Kisshu said. "Listen I called mom and dad and told them what happened. They said they'll come out as quickly as they can, but I'll take a few days."

"Great." Taruto said sarcastically. "Well I guess we should get him to bed." he said pointing at Pai who was trying to put some wires together.

Kisshu quickly grabbed him. "Let's get you to bed." he said.

"But I was working." Pai pouted.

"Too dangerous for you. Besides don't you want to go with me to see Ichigo tomorrow?" Pai nodded eagerly. "Then you have to go to bed."

"Fine." Pai said pouting and crossed his arms.

After Kisshu put Pai to bed he plopped down on the couch. "I'm beat."

"Why's Pai going with you tomorrow on your date?" he said.

"Because you have to work on the machines and serum, and the others are all busy." Kisshu said. "Besides Pai's worried that you and me are going to leave him all alone." he sighed rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

**The next day**

Kisshu gave Pai and himself a pill that made their Cyniclon ears look like humans. He transported to Ichigo's while he held Pai who kept playing with his own ears.

Kisshu knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Ichigo asked through the door.

"It's Kisshu." he said. Ichigo opened the door and saw Pai and Kisshu. "Sorry I had to bring him, everyone else is busy and Taruto couldn't watch him cause he's working on the machine and serum to change Pai back."

"That's okay." Ichigo said smiling. "What happened to your ears?" she asked.

"I gave Pai and myself a pill that makes them look like humans, so we could blend in easier." he said smiling.

"I want my pointy ones back." Pai said still touching his ears.

"Not right now, okay?" Kisshu said. Pai crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks.

Kisshu and Ichigo walked around the park and talked about many things, like why Kisshu was trying to destroy the planet, and what was happening to his people. Kisshu then took Ichigo to the park and sat underneath the big tree. Pai sat on Kisshu's lap and was licking an ice-cream cone.

"I had a nice time today Kisshu." Ichigo said.

"See. It wasn't so bad." Kisshu said laughing. Kisshu moved Pai right by Ichigo and stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom, will you watch him?"

"Sure." Ichigo said smiling at Kisshu.

Pai stared at Ichigo as he licked the ice-cream. Ichigo looked down at him. Pai looked down at his chest and over at Ichigo's. "Why do you have bumps and I don't?" he asked pointing at Ichigo's breasts.

Ichigo turned bright red. "I…um…" she stuttered, shocked that a two-year old, none the less Pai, ask such a question. "Because I'm a girl." she said.

"Oh." he said licking his ice-cream again. "What do they do?" he asked.

Ichigo turned a deep red._ 'What do they do!?'_ Ichigo thought. "T…that's nothing to worry about." she said. "Eat your ice-cream." she said trying to change the subject.

"Okay." he said now eating the cone. "The green one has bigger bumps, why?" he asked.

Ichigo's ears and tail popped out cause she was so flustered. "No more questions about that, be a good boy." she said covering her cat ears trying to get them to go back.

"I'm not good?"

"Not asking those questions you're not." she said crossing her arms.

"I sorry." he apologized with tears forming in his eyes.

"No no, don't cry." she said waving her hands. "You're a good boy, just don't ask questions like that." she said.

Kisshu came back and saw Ichigo trying to calm Pai down. "What happened?" Kisshu said.

Ichigo blushed and whispered to Kisshu everything that was said. "He really asked and said that?" Kisshu said shocked. Ichigo nodded. "Pai what do you have to say for yourself?" Kisshu said crossing his arms.

"I sorry." he said looking at the ground.

"That's better." Kisshu said. "I'm sorry Ichigo."

"It's okay. I was just shocked and surprised that he asked that, and said that thing about Lettuce." she said.

"I'll transport you back home." Kisshu said grabbing Ichigo's hand.

Kisshu, Pai and Ichigo at her house. "Well goodnight Kisshu." Ichigo said as she stood on her door step.

"Goodnight." Kisshu said. Ichigo and Kisshu stood there in silence for a minute. "Well…"

"Well goodbye." Ichigo said quickly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and ran inside.

Kisshu did a fist pump in the air, and transported Pai and himself back to the ship. There he found Pudding and Taruto playing a Cyniclon game of checkers.

"What are you doing here?" Kisshu said putting Pai down. "I thought you were with your siblings." he said giving Pai and himself a pill to turn their ears back.

"Lettuce is watching them. Taruto invited me to play checkers, na no do." she said smiling.

"You're suppose to be doing work." Kisshu said looking at Taruto.

"I did do work, but we need new wires for it, the old ones got destroyed." he said.

"So why's she here?" Kisshu said pointing at Pudding.

"Taru-Taru invited me over for a play date." she said.

"A play date?" Kisshu said with a sly smile.

Taruto turned red in the cheeks. "Uh…Kisshu, can you watch Pai again tomorrow? Pudding and I are going on a…a…" he stuttered.

"Taru-Taru asked Pudding on a date, na no do." Pudding said giggling.

"Really?" Kisshu said with a sly smile.

"I want to go on a date too." Pai said pulling on Kisshu's pants leg.

Kisshu and them laughed. "You can't go on a date, you're too young." Taruto said.

"But I want go on date with the green one." he said pouting.

"You mean Lettuce?" Pudding asked. Pai nodded. Pudding walked over to Pai and bent down. "Maybe when you get older. Pudding knows Lettuce likes Pai." she said rubbing Pai on the head.

"She like me?" Pai asked with big shining eyes.

"Yeah." Pudding said smiling at him. "Hurry up and get bigger so you can go on a date with her, na no do."

"But I want to go on date now." he pouted crossing his arms.

"Well, maybe Lettuce can babysit you tomorrow." Taruto said. Pai looked up at Kisshu with big puppy dog eyes and pleading hands.

Kisshu sighed. "Okay. I'll go ask her and see if she can."

"Yay!" Pai yelled jumping up and down.

"I'll go ask her." Kisshu said transporting off.

**Lettuce's Room**

Lettuce was in her room reading a book when Kisshu transported in. "Lettuce Pai wants to go on a date with you."

**I have a poll going so check it out! Tell me what you think of it so far. Please Read and Review.**


	3. Bath Time

**Chapter 3**

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS.**

**I created a chapter previous to this to ask for suggestion, and thanks to Tellingitlikeitis1541 suggestion I was able to come up with this. Thank you Tellingitlikeitis1541.  
**

**Lettuce's Room**

Lettuce was in her room reading a book when Kisshu transported in. "Lettuce Pai wants to go on a date with you."

"A date?" she asked placing the book to the side. "But he's only two."

"Yeah but he's got a crush on you. Just think of it as babysitting, but just so you know he'll be thinking of it as a date."

"I'll baby-sit him if you want." she said. "Kisshu, you said he has a crush on me, did that just start or…" she said blushing.

"No." Kisshu said cutting her off. "He had a crush on her a long time ago, but he was to shy to do anything about it before."

"Oh." she said blushing.

"I know you like him too. Pudding already told us." he said smiling slyly.

"Pudding told you?" she said blushing the color of a tomato.

Kisshu nodded. "So I'll bring you over tomorrow." Kisshu said transporting away, leaving a really embarrassed Lettuce.

**The next day: the ship**

Kisshu was washing Pai in the tub. "Now you behave for Lettuce." he said.

"I promise." he said. "Make sure I extra clean."

Kisshu laughed. "I will."

Kisshu transported Lettuce back to the ship and handed Pai over to her. "I going to work on the reversal serum and machine. You two have a good time." he giggled at the blushing Pai who held Lettuce's hand.

"Hi." Pai said shyly.

"Hi Pai. What do you want to do first?" she asked.

"I show you my room." he said dragging her off. They got to his room and Pai jumped on the bed and patted the space next to him.

Lettuce smiled at him. _He's acting like were almost on a date._ she thought and giggled to herself.

Pai held up his teddy bear. "This is Teddy." he said smiling.

"Hi Teddy." she said.

Pai giggled. "Lettuce play game with me." he said grabbing her hand and tugging her off the bed.

"Okay. What do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek!" he said jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay. Do you want to be the seeker?" she asked. Pai nodded. "Okay, I'll go hide and you seek." she said. "Now close your eyes and count to ten."

Pai covered his eyes and began counting. Lettuce hid behind a curtain, not very well because you could see her feet underneath. He finally reached ten, after skipping a few numbers, and started looking for her, but couldn't find her. "Lettuce." he said looking around. After a few minuets Pai sat down on the ground and started crying because he couldn't find her.

Lettuce peeked out from behind the curtain to see him. She walked over to him and picked him up. "It's okay Pai, I'm right here." she said bouncing him on her hip.

Pai sniffled and wiped his eyes and nose. "I got scared cause I thought you gone for good." he whimpered.

"It's okay, I'm still here." she said rubbing the back of his head.

Pai gave a sad smile. "I hungry." he said. "I want pudding."

"Okay, let's go get you some pudding." she said. She took Pai to the kitchen and sat him on the chair. Pai scarfed down the pudding and got it all over his face. Lettuce wiped his face while he squirmed.

"Do you want anything else?" she asked.

"I uh…" he said blushing.

"What is it?"

"I'm wet." he said blushing and looking away.

Lettuce blushed. "Well let's find Kisshu." she said.

Lettuce held Pai's hand as they went to the lab to find Kisshu, only to discover that he wasn't there. Lettuce saw a note attached to the wall. She went over and read the note.

_Dear Lettuce,_

_I had to run out for some things, be back later at night. Give Pai a bath, change him, feed him and put him to bed."_

_- Kisshu_

Lettuce had to read the letter over a few times, especially the part about bathing Pai. She blushed at the thought of it.

"What it say?" Pai asked shaking Lettuce's hand.

"Uh…" she said. "It says he ran out and will be back later."

"He gonna be back to give me bath and…stuff, right?" he asked blushing.

"Uh…he said I could give you a bath…and stuff." she said turning a bright red. Pai yelped and ran and hid underneath his bed.

Lettuce followed him and looked underneath his bed. "Pai come out from there. You're gonna get dirtier." she said holding out her hand.

"No." he pouted. "I wait for Kisshu."

"But you have to get clean. You're all dirty from eating." she said.

"But you'll see me nakey." he said.

"Pai it doesn't matter to me." she said trying to crawl underneath the bed. "Now come out."

"No." he said flatly.

"What can I do to make you come out?" she asked.

Pai thought for a minute. "Um…I want a kiss." he said.

"A kiss?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." he said nodding.

Lettuce sighed. "Okay, if you come out I'll give you a kiss." she said. Pai quickly crawled out and puckered his lips. "On the cheek." she said.

Pai un-puckered his lips and closed his eyes waiting for her to kiss him. Lettuce gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing Pai to squeak with excitement. Lettuce quickly picked Pai up and brought him to the bathroom.

She got him undressed, both of them blushing and looking away from each other trying to avoid eye contact. She ran him a bath and picked him up and put him in it, Pai played with the bubbles surrounding him.

Lettuce washed his hair, and his back. "I wash the rest." Pai said grabbing the loofah.

"Okay." she said relieved.

"Lettuce." Pai said.

"Yes Pai."

"Can I have another kiss?" he asked looking at her.

"Why Pai?" she asked blushing.

"I want to try it." he said with big eyes.

"Okay. Just a quick one on the cheek." she said. Pai nodded. When Lettuce leaned in Pai put his hands on the side of her face and held her still to plant one on her lips.

Just then Pai began to glow and turned back to his normal self. Lettuce looked at the grown Pai, sitting in the tub, his hands on her cheeks as he kissed her.

Kisshu, Taruto, and their new girlfriends, Ichigo and Pudding, walked in. "WOAH!" Kisshu yelled. Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce covered their eyes.

Pai opened his eyes to see them and the shocked Lettuce. "What?" he asked. He then heard his voice and realized he was back to his old self.

"AHHH!" he screamed trying to cover himself up. Lettuce closed her eyes and handed Pai a towel.

"Here Pai." she said all red.

Pai quickly covered himself up. "Pai you're back." Kisshu said happily.

"Yes. It appears the serum wore off." Pai stated as he held the towel around himself.

"What were you two doing when we came in?" Ichigo asked with a sly smile across her face.

"Well…I was giving Pai a bath…and…" Lettuce trailed off.

Pai cleared his throat. "Well thank you Mew Lettuce for taking care of me while I was in my previous state."

"You're welcome Pai." she said.

"So we all got girlfriends now." Kisshu said. "How 'bout that." he said putting his arm around Ichigo.

"What?" Lettuce said. "Pai and I…"

"Don't deny it Lettuce, you like Pai and Pai likes you." Ichigo said.

Pai blushed. "I…I do have, feelings, for you." Pai said to Lettuce.

Lettuce looked at Pai. "I have feelings for you too." she said.

Pai grabbed Lettuce's hand and pulled her closer into him for a kiss. Kisshu and Taruto cleared their throats. "Let's not forget the situation you are in at the moment." Kisshu said pointing at Pai's towel.

Pai looked down and back up. "I don't care." he said kissing Lettuce.

**That's the end. I'll leave the rest up to your imaginations. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
